codegeassfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Knightmare Frame
Guren Naming The Guren's name should be listed by Japanese name, e.g. Guren Nishiki instead of Guren Type-02, though Kashōshiki makes linking to it a bit annoying. Feel free to revert my edit, posting your opinion here. sploodgeyaay! Also, I'm not sure of the romanisaton of 絶対守護領域 and 拡散構造相転移砲, someone confirm please. sploodgeyaay! 07:25, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Technically, "Nishiki" means Second Type, so including the original word would just feel like adding Japanese for the sake of it, even if it is a Japanese unit. I don't know, it just doesn't seem right. Vincent Pendragon 20:52, 20 December 2008 (UTC) The Phantom Glasgow I think I may have posted this twice, so please delete this if it's superfluous. I'd like to create a page on the Glasgow, but I can't make a red link here as it keeps redirecting me to this page. Vincent Pendragon 20:54, 20 December 2008 (UTC) How are tanks obsolete to Knightmares I have yet to know how tanks are inferior to knightmares Juubi Karakuchi answers I wouldn't say that knightmares are superior to tanks. Tanks and knightmares are as different as cars and motorcycles, and perform very different roles. As I see it, the job of knightmares is to fill a niche between infantry and traditional armoured vehicles, essentially by being a fast-moving, agile weapons platform. They can support infantry in places where tanks are not ideal, and can support tanks in places where infantry are not ideal. Knightmares can kill tanks, but generally only at very short ranges (no more than a few hundred metres) and against side or rear armour (i.e., by ambush). Britannia seems to have a pervasive and possibly cultural fixation with knightmares. This seems to be borne out by the DVD artwork describing Code Geass technology, which includes an anecdote about how a hypersonic jet project was abandoned after some General asked where the knightmare was supposed to go. In the show as well as by other things can't member specifically said tanks are obsolete it said it in the 1st episode(maybe) though it's a anime I can't see a lightly armored walker taking on a Tank but thanks for tellin meGQ Smoke 04:10, December 4, 2010 (UTC) MR-1 Generation Some changes may be required, but I thought I'd post here first to see what people think. According to ja.wikipedia, the MR-1 is a fourth-generation Knightmare like the Glasgow rather than a thrid-gen, but designed for the civilian industrial and transportation sectors, hence its lack of weaponry and drastically different design. 04:44, February 13, 2015 (UTC) :I changed it. 13:22, February 14, 2015 (UTC) Bamides, Liverpool and Gardmare These are officially NOT KMFs, these are their classifications: -Bamides: combat mecha -Liverpool: unmanned bipedal tank -Gardmare: mobile weapon -The Raikou and Canterbury are still undecided. Balofo (talk) 21:50, April 12, 2016 (UTC) I somehow get the feeling that people are not going to care. I'm not gonna do anything to the page anyway. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 22:04, April 12, 2016 (UTC) All KMF are technically mobile weaponss, but there are guidelines to consider any mecha a KMF in the Geass universe. Basically you need Factspheres, Landspinners and manipulators(Britannian original standard). That's why the Gang Lou has seemingly useless hidden manipulators. The Gareth doesn't have either landspinners or manipulators but it's still considered a KMF since it's a MP Gawain. Finally, the Bamides, Liverpool and Gardmare were never named KMFs in a official/semi official source. The Liverpool and Gardmare were erroniously dumped in the Akito official KMF page when they should have done a page for other vehicles for the series. Balofo (talk) 22:18, April 12, 2016 (UTC) If I may add an opinion to help solve this debate regarding the Bamides being a knightmare or not. In a way, from what I've read, you're both right in your point about it. Technically from the points made by Balofo, one can say it is not a KMF. However, one can also say it is a KMF, or rather an attempt at one. In the episode "The Princess and The Witch", when fighting against the mechs in question, Andreas Darlton called them "Shoddy, oversize imitation Knightmare". From what he said, it could mean that the mechs were either the Middle Eastern Federation's attempt at making their own KMF, or they had designed and built something of their own design that's similar to fight against KMFs And if you think about, after Britannia introduced the KMF onto the battlefield, wouldn't make sense for the other nations to build their KMFs or war machines that could take them on? Just saying. Also, about the Liverpools. If they're not KMFs, can we call them Metal Gears? I mean jokingly of course, but still they look like tanks with legs, which is what a Metal Gear is except they fire nukes. Seriously, I wouldn't be surprised if I found other fans calling them Metal Gear Liverpools.CypherCef (talk) 00:03, April 13, 2016 (UTC) It's not debatable, the Bamides is not a KMF. It's clearly called a KMF modoki(imitation KMF) in the anime, so if it's an imitation KMF then it can't be the real deal. Same for the Gardmare which is said to be smaller than a KMF instead of a small KMF. I will consider this discussion done since I've already provided sources explanations, therefore they will be permanently removed from this section. Balofo (talk) 00:45, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Oh I still think it is debatable, considering most of the fandom still considers it a KMF. Plus, I would like to know where it was said that the Bamides was a 4th Generation Knightmare. There must have been a source that stated it was somewhere on the web, or else it wouldn't be called so on its wiki page to begin with.CypherCef (talk) 02:05, April 13, 2016 (UTC) There's no debate, there are more than 2 written sources saying the Bamides is not a KMF so the fandom can't do shit against it. This wikia is full of bullshit info and I'm here to fix it. Balofo (talk) 02:38, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Somehow, I get the feeling that people just aren't going to listen and create 'refugee camps' where they count the Bamides as a Knightmare Frame. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 02:44, April 13, 2016 (UTC) The wikia will have correct info, that's what matters. Balofo (talk) 03:33, April 13, 2016 (UTC) . . . Do whatever you want. I'm not gonna stop you but don't say I didn't warn you if someone else decides to kick up an edit war or send you a flame. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 15:42, April 13, 2016 (UTC) I'm not worried about an edit war, that will dealt with accordingly. Balofo (talk) 18:41, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Fair enough. I took a look at the Panzer Hummel and it's considered a Knightmare Frame even though it does not possess Factsphere sensors, which by your standards would mean that the Panzer Hummel is not a Knightmare Frame unless I'm missing something. I'm not sure where its manipulators would even be. Oh and speaking of info if enough people believe that something is a Knightmare Frame even if multiple sources claim that it's not then either something is wrong with those people, those people aren't able to read the source anyway, or (rarely) the source itself is wrong. Translation really isn't my thing and people will interpret things the way that they want to and you can't really do anything about that unfortunately. DokutaFutomimi (talk) 18:54, April 13, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, the Panzer Hummel doesn't have visible manipulators but those 2 heads are its factspheres, and what really matters is that it's always officially called a KMF everywhere. You're the only one worrying about other people's opinion here, relax. Oh, and the KMF qualification requisites are official too. Balofo (talk) 19:20, April 13, 2016 (UTC)